


no need

by KMZ



Category: Berlin Station (TV)
Genre: Light BDSM, M/M, Violence
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 21:34:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15671736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KMZ/pseuds/KMZ
Summary: #Netflix-Serie ~~~ BERLIN STATION ~~~ Daniel besucht ganz überraschend in Südspanien Hector DeJean, um ihn um Hilfe zu bitten. Dort, in der Hitze des Landes ereignet sich etwas, was kurze Zeit später im kalten Berlin exotische Blüten bekommt. SM/BDSM-Warnung. Pairing: Daniel Miller x Hector DeJean





	no need

„Schlag mich!“  
Halb fassungslos, halb verärgert über die nächtliche Störung sah der andere Mann ihn durchdringend an.  
„Schon wieder?“, zischte er schließlich ungehalten. Seine Augen hatten sich verengt und eine Sekunde lang musste Daniel befürchten er würde ihm die Nase vor der Tür zuschlagen.  
„Tu es! Los!“ Mit der Hand, in der Hector seine Waffe gehalten hatte, versetzte er seinem Kollegen einen flüchtigen Schlag gegen die Kieferpartie. Viel zu schwerfällig kippte Daniels Kopf zur Seite.  
„Fester! Wenn sie uns …“, beobachten, hätte er sagen wollen, ging von dem zweiten Schlag aber tatsächlich in die Knie. Dieser Schlag war um einiges härter gewesen und hatte den gewünschten Erfolg.   
Was in Südspanien ungeplant begonnen hatte, trug nun exotische Blüten.

 

Daniel war nach vorn durch die offene Tür gefallen und Hector zerrte ihn unsanft ganz in den Raum hinein.  
„Na bitte, geht doch …“, stöhnte er und rieb sich automatisch über die schmerzende Stelle. Eigentlich hätte er beide Hände dafür gebraucht, doch die eine Hand brauchte er um sich auf dem Boden abzustützen. Er keuchte ein paar Momente unkontrolliert, dann hörte er Hector knurren:  
„Was zur Hölle willst du hier? Willst du unsere Tarnung auffliegen lassen? Nachts? Bei mir? Bist du betrunken, Daniel?“  
„Wir … müssen uns koordinieren“, presste er zwischen den Zähnen heraus und ignorierte Hectors Hand. Sein Freund wollte ihm hochhelfen, doch er war noch nicht so weit. Er musste erst seine beschissene Kontrolle wiederfinden. Vor allem aber musste er mit dem Ergebnis seines Experimentes klarkommen. Eigentlich war er nicht hier, um den Einsatz zu koordinieren und oder sich abzusprechen. Er war hier um eine finstere Hypothese zu untersuchen.  
„Wenn du jetzt verflucht nochmal nicht aufstehst und mir sagst was das soll, verpasse ich dir noch eine, Daniel! Schon dafür, dass du mich aus dem Schlaf geholt hast. Hier, sieh her, ich bin nackt unter meinem Morgenmantel und ich versuche seit …“  
„Schlag nochmal zu, Hector!“, flüsterte er mit fast versagender Stimme. Er bräuchte den endgültigen Beweis, denn vielleicht waren die ersten beiden Schläge – gut, den ersten konnte man ja eigentlich nicht mitzählen – nur ein Versehen.  
Hector schwieg und als er vorsichtig hochsah, bemerkte er diesen klugen, eindringlichen Blick, mit dem der Mann alles zu verstehen schien. Viel mehr als er selbst und doch beging Hector DeJean Fehler, was seltsam war, ihn aber nur menschlich machte. Menschlich und attraktiv. Sich in einen Agenten zu verlieben, war nur einer von vielen Fehlern, den Hector gern beging. Der letzte Fehler war, ihm helfen zu wollen.   
Zusammen mit Daniel war er zurück nach Berlin gegangen, um Undercover diesem Otto Ganz den Garaus zu machen. Klang einfach, war es aber nicht. Schon gar nicht, nachdem, was Daniel gerade über sich selbst herausgefunden hatte.  
Unerwartet traf ihn Hectors Knie so fest unterm Kinn, dass er nach hinten an die Wand geschleudert wurde.  
„Ich hoffe, das reicht dir jetzt. Wenn du mir nicht sofort sagst, was das soll, werde ich schlimmeres tun, als dich zu verprügeln.“  
Daniels Hand in Hectors war heiß, als er sich dann doch nach oben ziehen ließ. Hector musterte ihn dabei, sah vielleicht das Problem, schwieg aber. Stattdessen ging er voran und war schon dabei ein großes Glas mit irgendeinem sicherlich hochprozentigen Alkohol für ihn und sich zu fühlen. Auch etwas, was Daniels Schuld war. Seit er ihn in Südspanien aufgesucht hatte, trank sein Freund wieder, was für ihren Job kontraproduktiv aber anscheinend unerlässlich war.

 

„Setz dich!“ Er schob Daniel unsanft in einen Sessel und drückte ihm das Glas in die Hand.  
„Ist was mit diesem verfickten Nazi und seiner Tochter?“ Daniel schüttelte nur den Kopf und nahm ganz gegen seine Gewohnheit einen großen Schluck mit dem er das Glas leerte.  
„Dann was? Was zur Hölle treibt dich nachts zu mir?“  
Daniel schwieg und sah auf seine Finger, die total verkrampft das leere Glas hielten.  
„Weißt du was …?“

 

Hector verschwand plötzlich und endlich war es ihm möglich wieder zu atmen. Wie war das möglich? Er war sein Freund. Sie hatten zusammen schon allerhand erlebt und durchgemacht; hatten Momente gehabt, die niemand mit einem anderen Menschen zusammen verbringen sollte. Er hatte Hector töten sehen, mehr als einmal und Hector hatte ihn Fehler machen sehen, wie konnte das hier nur so lange verborgen bleiben?  
Angezogen erschien Hector dann wieder im Raum.  
„Los, wir gehen etwas essen!“  
„Wie kannst du um diese Zeit nur ans Essen denken?“, murmelte Daniel, erhob sich aber. Sein Beweis hatte sich einigermaßen erledigt und sein Puls war wieder angemessen normal.  
„Und wie kannst du nur um diese Zeit daran denken, dich von mir verprügeln zu lassen?“, erwiderte Hector. Diese Antwort ließ keinen Platz für Wahrheiten und so nahm er unten auf der Straße nur die angebotene Zigarette entgegen.   
„Scheiße, Daniel. Kann nicht einmal etwas so laufen, wie es soll?“  
„Tut es doch.“  
„Ach ja? Und warum bist du hier? Weil du willst, dass ich dich …“ Hector blieb plötzlich stehen, griff schroff nach seiner Jacke und zwang ihn damit auch stehenzubleiben.  
„Kann es sei, dass es dich … anmacht?“  
Ach Hector, warum musst du nur so schlau sein, dachte Daniel müde, hatte diese Erwiderung aber natürlich aber längst eingerechnet.  
„Und wenn schon. Ich brauchte nur den Beweis. Es hat nichts mit dir zu tun, Hector.“ Das war vermutlich eine Lüge. Sein Freund sah ihn im weichen Licht der Straßenlaterne nur an. Es war kühl und begann gerade zu nieseln.  
„Verstehe …“, sagte Hector dann leise und klang durchaus verständnisvoll, wenn auch nicht unbedingt gewillt mehr darüber zu sagen. Er zerrte Daniel wortlos ein paar Straßen weiter und schob ihn dann in einen türkischen Imbiss, der 24/7 offen hatte. Ohne ihn zu fragen, bestellte er für sie beide Kebab und brachte gleich vier kleine Bierflaschen mit. 

 

Im Imbiss war es warm und gemütlich. Am Tresen dudelte orientalische Schlagermusik leise vor sich hin und der Nieselregen ging gerade in schwere Tropfen über. Jedes Mal, wenn ein Auto vorüber fuhr, wurde Hectors Gesicht in das rote Licht der Rücklichter getaucht. Wie hypnotisiert musste Daniel ihn anstarren. So lange kannte er ihn schon und dann so etwas … so etwas Unberechenbares, was gerade ausgesprochen unpassend offenbart wurde.  
Auch Hector betrachtete ihn schläfrig, wie es schien, doch er wusste es besser. Hectors Blick für Details war einzigartig, ebenso wie sein Gedächtnis. Der türkische Mitarbeiter brachte ihnen das Essen und dann fragte Hector:  
„Und jetzt? Was machst du jetzt mit der Information über dein störrisches Geschlechtsteil? Wenn du mich fragst, hast du den richtigen Beruf gewählt, auch wenn es schwer wird Befriedigung zu finden, wenn du nebenher um dein Leben kämpfen musst.“ Herzhaft biss er dabei in seinen Kebab. Weiße Sauce kleckerte auf den Teller. Daniel hatte überhaupt keinen Appetit und zupfte nur ein wenig Fleisch heraus.  
„Es ist unpraktisch, muss ich zugeben. Schlimmer ist die Tatsache, dass ich das bisher nicht bemerkt habe. Erst als du mir in … Südspanien …“ Weiter konnte Daniel nichts sagen, denn diese absurde Erregung kroch sofort heiß in ihm nach oben, erreichte seine Wangen, ließ es hitzig hinter seinen Augen brennen. Er war so verlegen, dass er Hectors Augen ausweichen musste.  
„Dir ist schon klar, dass wir diesen Job machen, weil uns Gefahr geil macht, mein Freund, oder?“, sagte Hector mit vollem Mund und grinste irgendwie sogar noch.  
„Schön, dass du das so amüsant findest. Du selbst lässt ja ungern etwas anbrennen“, murmelte er verwirrt und biss dann doch in seinen Kebab.  
„Ach, ich vertreibe mir nur die Zeit und vielleicht …“ Hector wurde unvermutet ernst, wischte sich den Mund ab und nahm einen langen Schluck aus der Bierflasche.  
„Vielleicht was?“  
„Vielleicht ist es nur eine Ersatzbefriedigung.“  
„Für was? Für Alkohol? Du trinkst, Hector. Oder meinst dafür, ein gewöhnliches Leben zu leben, wie andere? Mit Familie und sonntäglichem Picknick und dem ganzen Mist?“  
„Mach es nicht so kompliziert. Vielleicht einfach nur für dass, was man nicht bekommen kann, weil es unerreichbar ist.“   
Sein Freund klang plötzlich müde und erschöpft. Daniel begriff nicht, was er meinte und sah ihn mit so stark gerunzelten Brauen an, dass er Kopfschmerzen bekam. Beim Kauen tat sein Kiefer weh und deshalb aß er langsam, während sich Hector schon über das letzte Drittel seiner Mahlzeit hermachte.  
„Was wäre das? Frieden mit sich selbst?“  
„Oh, genau dafür mag ich dich, Daniel. Für deine klugen metaphysischen Gedanken“, schmunzelte der andere Mann liebevoll.  
„Nur dafür?“  
„Versuchst du mir etwa einen Antrag zu entlocken?“  
Daniel schnaubte verächtlich und sah auf die Straße. Draußen wurde es immer ungemütlicher und wieder mal war er sich nicht sicher, ob er diese Stadt hasste oder liebte. Ebenso wenig war er sich sicher, wie er zu Hector stand. Er war sein Freund, er konnte ihm vertrauen, auch wenn die Thomas Shaw Sache sie beide verändert hatte. Aber im Notfall würde er ihm sein Leben anvertrauen können. Auch mehr?  
„Ganz sicher nicht, Hector“, antwortete er matt, obwohl es wirklich keine Erwiderung bedurft hätte.  
„Alles halb so schlimm, Daniel. Ich bin sicher, du findest genug Möglichkeit, um es auszuleben. Wir sind hier schließlich in Berlin!“  
Das Bier schmeckte nicht und Daniels Augen huschten zwischen dem türkischen Imbissinhaber, der sie gelangweilt beobachtete, den Autos die vorüber fuhren und Hectors intensivem Blick hin und her.  
„Sicher. Ich frage mich nur, warum mir das nicht aufgefallen ist und …“  
„Und du fragst dich, ob es an mir liegt. Das ist einfach herauszufinden. Hey du …!“, rief Hector plötzlich nach hinten zum jungen Türken. Der kam zu ihrem Tisch mit einem tendenziell misstrauischen Blick. Daniel bemerkte die Waffe in seinem Rücken und war sich sicher, dass auch Hector davon wusste.  
„Nicht …!“, sagte er leise zu Hector und sah ihn dabei auffordernd und flehend an. Doch sein Freund lächelte nur liebenswürdig und sagte zu dem Türken.  
„Wärest du so nett meinem Kumpel eine zu verpassen? Aber schlag ruhig ordentlich zu, er kann eine Menge ab. Nur zu …“ Der Türke zögerte und sah von Daniel zu Hector.  
„Keine Sorge, wir versuchen nur einen Beweis zu finden“, sagte Hector, schon eine Spur ungeduldiger.  
„Einen Beweis?“, echote der Türke verständnislos.  
„Für seinen steifen Schwanz, wenn er geschlagen wird. Nun mach schon, Junge!“, forderte Hector vergnügt und Daniel hätte sich nun am liebsten für diese Demütigung auf ihn gestürzt. Zu seinem Erstaunen aber fühlte er wieder diese brennende Erregung in sich. Der Türke holte aus, Daniel schloss die Augen und zwang sich sein Gesicht nicht wegzudrehen. Der Schlag auf seinen Wangenknochen war lächerlich unpräzise aber fest genug, dass sich Schmerz einstellt. Allerdings war Daniel eher nach Lachen zumute, als nach Erektion. Nach dem Lachen kam der Ärger. Er sprang hoch, wollte sich auf den armen Kerl stürzen, doch Hector hatte ihn schon am Kragen seiner Jacke gepackt und zerrte ihn aus dem Imbiss in den Regen.  
„Nichts für ungut, Junge, das Kebab war ausgezeichnet!“, rief DeJean noch über die Schulter, bevor er Daniel auf den Gehweg schubste.

 

„Hast du den Verstand verloren, Hector!“, schrie er ihn an und bekam endlich den ersehnten Schlag in den Magen. Er schnappt nach Luft, ging kurz in die Knie und stöhnte.  
„Fuck …“, keuchte er und kotzte seinen Kebab wieder aus.  
Hector lachte leise.  
„Mir hat er auch nicht geschmeckt.“ Er schob seinen Arm um Daniels Hüfte, zog ihn hoch und zwang ihn zu laufen. Der Weg ging zurück zu Hectors Wohnung. Noch immer war Daniel wie gelähmt über die Unberechenbarkeit seines Begleiters. Hector war schon von jeher ein Freund außergewöhnlicher Dinge. Er schlief mit Männern und Frauen, traf merkwürdige Entscheidungen, die kaum jemand verstand, überlebte wie durch ein Wunder und tat ungewöhnliche Dinge. Dafür mochte und bewunderte Daniel ihn.   
Heute war so eine Nacht, die in Daniels Gedanken anders abgelaufen war, wie sie sich dann tatsächlich ereignete. 

 

„Ich nehme an, du willst wissen wo es endet, Daniel?“  
Mit diesem Satz schob er ihn in die Wohnung.   
„Nein. Sicher nicht. Ich …“  
„Doch … das willst du …“ Wieder traf ihn ein Schlag. Hector hatte mit der flachen Hand in sein Gesicht geschlagen. Er stolpert nach hinten und ging zu Boden. Hector, dem man körperliche Aktivitäten eher nicht zutraute, war so schnell auf ihm, dass Daniel überrascht keuchte, als ihn der nächste Schlag ganz auf den Rücken beförderte.  
„Ich hoffe, du hast soweit gedacht, mein Freund!“, flüsterte DeJean drohend.  
Schon längst war Daniel hart. Wieder erschütterte es ihn so, dass er handlungsunfähig war. Hectors Körper auf ihm war befremdlich. Sein eigener Körper schwankte heftig zwischen intuitiver Gegenwehr und williger Lust. Hector grinste, denn er schien über seinen Zwiespalt Bescheid zu wissen. Seine Hände legten sich neben seinem Kopf auf den Boden.  
„Und jetzt Clever-Trevor? Flieh!“  
„Ich kann nicht …“, flüsterte Daniel nach einer Weile ganz rau. Sein Atem ging viel zu schnell und sein Körper schien sich in ein viel zu weiches Kissen verwandelt zu haben, als er in Hectors provozierende Augen blinzelte.  
„Ich weiß … und das ist das Problem“, sagte Hector unerwartet ernst, fast ein wenig traurig.  
„Wenn man einmal im Loch ist, kommt man so gut wie nicht mehr raus. Ich war draußen, Daniel und du hast mich wieder ins Loch geschubst.“  
„Das … es tut mir leid, Hector.“  
„Das wird es auch. Das wird es …“, murmelte sein Freund unheilvoll und küsste ihn dann hart und verlangend. DeJean schmeckte nach Tsatsiki und Bier, war nicht wirklich zärtlich und doch stöhnte Daniel nach nur weniger Momenten sehnsüchtig in seinen Mund.  
„Hätte ich das eher gewusst …“, flüsterte Hector und ließ seine Lippen über Daniels Hals gleiten.   
Du hättest nur den richtigen Knopf drücken müssen, dachte Daniel mit hitzigen und unkonzentrierten Gedanken. Er legte seine Arme um Hector, drückte ihn an sich und schob seine Hände dann unter sein Hemd auf die warme Haut.

 

Schwer legte sich der andere Mann dann ganz auf ihn und entlockte Daniel wieder ein erschüttertes Aufstöhnen. Wie unter Qualen musste Daniel zulassen, dass der andere Mann ihn auszog. Helfen konnte er ihm nicht. In ihm war eine Hitze, die er nicht von sich kannte. Sie war beängstigend und doch wusste er genau, dass er wollte, dass Hectors Hände ihn so fest hielten, dass es weh tat. Er wollte seinen saugenden Mund auf seinem Nacken, wollte seine Zähne in seiner Haut. Seine Finger kniffen seine Brustwarze zusammen und Daniel war zu nichts anderem in der Lage, als rau zu keuchen. Einen Moment kam er sich wirklich so abgrundtief gelähmt vor, wie damals, als er diesen verheerenden Angriff befohlen hatte, der einigen unschuldigen Menschen das Leben gekostet hatte. Er begriff nicht, was geschah. Doch war damals diese eisige Kälte in ihm, glühte nun sein Körper, als wäre er in der Hölle gefangen.   
Sie hatten es nicht vom Boden weggeschafft. Nebenher – Daniel hatte nicht mitbekommen, wie Hector es gemacht hatte – hatte sich auch DeJean entkleidet. Es war so eigenartig, dass sich Daniel in den Gedanken flüchtete, dass er vielleicht doch nur einen beschissen realistischen Traum hatte, wie es ab und an mal vorkam.

 

Das hier konnte doch nicht die Wirklichkeit sein. Nicht, dass er Hector das nicht zutraute. Aber er? War er dazu in der Lage? Sein Freund hatte ihn in Bauchlage gebracht. Der Boden unter ihm war angenehm kühl, doch es half überhaupt nicht gegen seine Lust, die ihn verzweifelt stöhnen ließ. Hectors Gesicht war zwischen seinen Pobacken, seine Zunge berührte ihn nass und warm und seine Hände drückten seine Beine weiter auseinander. Wie oft hatte DeJean das schon getan?  
Wie oft würde er selbst es noch tun?  
Unerwartet ließ Hector von ihm ab und dann traf seine flache Hand mehrmals und fest sein Hinterteil. Es brachte Daniel erneut zum Stöhnen.  
„Du machst mir Angst, mein Junge …“, hörte er Hector zärtlich flüstern, während sein Leib nur noch in gespannter Erwartung zitterte. Wieder drückten seine Hände seine Beine auseinander und dann fühlte er Hectors Männlichkeit an sich. War er so weit? Hatte er sein Eingeständnis gegeben? Er wusste es nicht mehr. Daniel bekam seine Gedanken nicht mehr sortiert, öffnete nur seine Schenkel noch ein wenig mehr und schloss die Augen, als Hector in ihn eindrang.  
Nach dem Schmerz des Öffnens kam die Lust des Ausgefülltseins. Hector bewegte sich aufmerksam und liebevoll langsam. Zu behutsam für Daniel und seine Begierde nach Gewalt und Zwang. Ein wenig schob er sich ihm entgegen, doch Hector erlaubte ihm keinen Alleingang. Er legte sich sofort auf ihn, schob seine Arme unter seine Schultern und hielt ihn so fest.  
„Bewege dich nicht!“ forderte er heiser in sein Ohr. Ganz still lag Daniel da, atmete schnell und oberflächlich und spürte andächtig und duldsam wie Hector ihn fickte. Es berührte ihn, machte ihn traurig und verwundert. Es gefiel ihm und gleichzeitig verabscheute er es. Aber Daniel verstand. Er begriff endlich warum sie nach allem immer noch Freunde waren und es immer sein würde.   
Sie waren gleich.

 

Leise und unerwartet zurückhaltend kam Hector zu einem Höhepunkt. Seine Lust verursachte eine ganz neue Hitze in Daniels Innerstem. Absolut wehrlos gegen diese Art neue Leidenschaft, verkrampfte sich ekstatisch sein Körper in Hectors Umarmung.  
Unter ihm wurde es heiß und feucht, während Hectors Gewicht ihn gegen den Boden presste. Er zitterte, nahm nur noch seinen festen Griff an seinen Schultern wahr, spürte seine Atem am Ohr und lauschte seinen geflüsterten Worten.  
„Das bist du …Danny … du … und ich.“  
Ja, dachte Daniel später. Hector hatte es erfasst. Das waren sie. Waren sie schon immer gewesen.

 

Im Dunkeln der Wohnung brachte Hector ihn in sein Bett. Sie sprachen nicht mehr, denn alles war für diese Nacht gesagt und getan. Schließlich war es Daniel, der sich an Hectors Rücken drückte und die Arme um seine Körpermitte legte. Tatsächlich schliefen sie noch ein paar Stündchen, bis die kalte, chaotische Stadt sie wieder in Empfang nahm und beiden ihre Aufgaben in der Welt zuwies.


End file.
